


A Devilishly Sweet Surprise

by onewritergirl47



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fic-vember, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s01e08 Et Tu Doctor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: It is Lucifer's re-birthday and Trixie surprises him at the precinct. (Missing scene for 1x08)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	A Devilishly Sweet Surprise

Lucifer had strolled into the precinct, up to his favorite Detective's desk. Only to his surprise, he found her to be nowhere in sight. Her chair was spun around vs. its usual position in front of her computer. Yet, he couldn't help but say the following words that came out of his mouth. 

"Hello Detective, any updates on our most recent case?"

"The name is Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza." Trixie stated in her best James Bond voice, swirling the chair around as she did. 

"Hello, Spawn. So where's your mother? Besides, what are you doing here?" 

"Mommy is off chasing a lead and I'm waiting to go to Daddy's for the weekend. I'm also here to see you!" Trixie replied excitedly. 

"Why would you be here to see me?"

"Because I have a surprise for you! Mommy told me today is your birthday!" 

"Well, your mother would be correct. Technically, it's my rebirthday. I suppose the term birthday would work as well. So, where is this surprise you speak of?" Lucifer questioned, not seeing anything that would qualify as a surprise. 

"This!" Trixie exclaimed, pulling out a small Tupperware container.

"Tupperware?" 

"No silly! It's what's in the Tupperware!"

Lucifer opened the Tupperware and pulled out a small cupcake. 

"You made me a cupcake?" 

"Mommy helped me, but I decorated it all by myself."

Lucifer could tell just by looking at it. It was a small Devil's food cupcake covered in purple icing. The icing spelled out the words: Happy B-day Luci on top of it. Then, there was a small Devil face drawn next to it.

"Do you like it? I made it Devil's food cake since you're the Devil! Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Thank you Trixie. I can't wait to try it," Lucifer replied with a small smile. 

It was at this exact moment that the Detective had come back to her desk only to find Lucifer there. 

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" 

"I was seeing if we had any updates on our case. Plus, I got to spend some time with your spawn here. She gave me a cupcake that she said you two made for me." 

"Mommy! Lucifer called me Trixie which he never does! He also said my cupcake was cool!" Trixie exclaimed, pointing to the cupcake in his hands. 

"That's great Monkey. Hey, your dad is ready to take you home. Go meet him at his desk. I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Okay, bye Mommy. Bye Lucifer!" Trixie shouted as she tried to give him a hug.

Lucifer indulges her for a moment before he pries her off of him. 

"Okay, that's enough child. See you later." 

"So, she's growing on you isn't she?" Chloe asked him, waiting until Trixie was out of earshot. 

"Well, she is half you. So how bad could she be right?"

"Lucifer, did you call her Trixie?"

"That is her name, isn't it?" 

"Thank you Lucifer," Chloe replied, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime Detective."


End file.
